


The Business

by Angelcks



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcks/pseuds/Angelcks
Summary: Some idea I've had in my mind for a while. Just wanted to write it out on paper!





	The Business

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

The bell rings throughout the school as the time hits 2 o clock. My head lifts from the desk; half-awake from my interrupted nap. Realizing it was time to go home, I grab my backpack and head out the door. The halls instantly become crowded; different cliques finding each other and talking loudly fill the air. Walking a little faster than normal, I make my way to my locker to collect my belongings, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Today I was not in the mood to interact with the people I normally talked to, so I had the ultimate exit strategy ready for action. Opening my locker with rigor and practically throwing everything into my backpack, I slammed it shut-  
“Claire!”  
Damn it, I thought. Threading my hair with my fingers, I turned around energetically and smiled at my friend.  
“Hey Josephine.”  
Josephine, the girl who was literally the nicest person on the planet, waved in excitement as she made her way over to me. She wore her usual flannel top and cropped jeans proudly and carried her music binder over her chest. “Where you are running off too?” I waved it off and smiled. “Home. I’m pretty tired today.” She frowned, “You okay? Make sure you’re drinking enough water and eating enough.” I got an eyebrow raise and a light jab at my stomach from her, and I laughed.  
“I promise I’m fine. Thank you though.” Josephine stared me down just to make sure I wasn’t lying and breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright whatever you say, have a good day!” she waved and walked off with a bounce. I watched her walk away from me with a lump in my throat.  
Guilt.  
 _I have one job. I’ve done it many times before, why was it different this time?_

_“Claire”_   
_My eyes widened at the mention of my name and I straightened my posture. “Yes sir?” My boss stared back at me and chuckled. “I have another job for you.” I flinched and tried to slow down my breathing. “Well,” I started, “What is it?” He threw a file across his desk in my direction and smiled. “Another high school job, it involves more kids this time though. Think you can handle it?” He pushed up his glasses with his hand and waited patiently in front of me. I grabbed the file and opened it trying to absorb some information before I gave him my answer._   
_I flipped to a picture of a pretty blonde girl who carried binder with a print of a treble clef labeled on the cover. She had a sparkle in her eyes; a sparkle that would sure dissipate if she entered the club business. The thought made my heart heavy, and I pushed it away. This was my purpose. I had to deliver. Looking up at my boss, I smirked and threw my hand out in front of me. “You can count on me sir; I won’t let you down.” He shook my hand and smiled. “I know I can count on you. Don’t let it get too messy this time,” he warned. “We’ll handle the rest if it gets out of hand.” Winking and strutting out of the office I clutched the folder close to my chest. The blonde girl in the photo resonated in my heart for some reason. It’s like she reminded me of me, before the business. I sighed, trying to push my old morals out of my head. My world didn’t have room for those kinds of feelings. But they still lingered._   
_“Josephine.” What a pretty name._


End file.
